


I Hope You Don't Mind

by RaeC



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-17
Updated: 2002-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex ends up somewhere unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Don't Mind

## I Hope You Don't Mind

by Rae C.

<http://www.squidge.org/~raec/>

* * *

Thanks to Dana, Thamiris, and Livia for their help in making this a better piece. 

* * *

I Hope You Don't Mind 

* * *

I used to look forward to the future; to the day when I could have anything I wanted. Anyone I wanted. Believed I was destined for great things. Not good things, but great things. Power. Money. The world at my feet. Everything my father had and more. I'd have it all. 

Two years later, and I'm surrounded by steel and plate glass. Lived in the world I'd worked so hard create. And it left me cold. No satisfaction in the dream. Was this the future then, my future? The one Cassandra saw just before she died? 

Sighing, I put my pen down and stared out over Metropolis, one architectural marvel after another that left me empty inside. Nothing but concrete, smog, and noise. 

Six months ago, I was still in Smallville with its cornfields that stretched as far as the eye can see. Open skies, twisting roads, and life. The loneliness wasn't as noticeable. Even when they didn't trust me, there was a sense of belonging. You could always count on them to speak their minds. 

Not like the people here, plastic. Fake. Yes, Mr. Luthor. Whatever you say, Mr. Luthor. Surge of anger and my drink goes sailing across the room to crash against the wall. 

If only my father had managed to live just a few more years. I wanted him to see this, see his downfall, see me as I am now. Strong. Ruthless. In control. 

Denied even the small comfort of taking his empire from him. Denied. 

"Mr. Luthor?" A timid voice crackled across the intercom. 

"What?" I really shouldn't bark at my employees. 

"Is everything all right, sir?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, if you need anything..." 

"I'll be sure to let you know." I changed my mind. What I needed was to get away from here. "Actually, tell the garage to bring my car around front. I'm going out." 

"And your three o'clock?" 

"Clear my schedule for the next three days, Clare. I'm leaving town." There wasn't anything that couldn't wait until I returned. This was about my sanity. I was going to go nuts if I stayed in this city one more second. 

Grabbing my jacket, I headed for the elevator, Clare following with my appointment book. "What should I tell Dominic?" 

I could feel the malevolent grin as it slipped across my face. "Tell him whatever you want." It's nice to be hated sometimes. Even in his death, my father was trying to control me. Left the company in trust until I was 30 and Dominic, the trustee. Seven more years and I would be free of him. 

Elevator, garage, car, and I'm on my way. Freedom. At least for a few days. Nothing like a fast car beneath your hands to take away whatever ails you. The purr of the engine, the squeal of the tires as you take a turn too fast, speed up or brake. Shift. And the city falls away into America's heartland. 

I didn't have any real plan, just to drive. Let my mind blank out. There's nothing but speed. Power. The feel of the steering wheel under my hands. The beauty of tight curves. The steady thrum of the mile markers to the beat of whatever music is on. Cutting through the wind like butter. Just drive and forget. 

If there was anyone else out there, I didn't know and I didn't care. 

The lights of Smallville loomed ahead before I realized where I was. I should have known. You'd think I'd be able to stay away. But I can't. And now that I'm here, there's no other place in the world that I'd rather be. 

I pull up outside the Beanery, the light spilling out through the window welcoming. Welcoming. That sounds so strange. What is it about this town that makes even its buildings feel like home? I get out of the car and go in, forgetting to lock it at the first glimpse of a dark head bent over what looks like schoolbooks. 

The place is busy, but he looks around, as if he heard me drive up. And all I can think as I walk over to his table, is that he looks good. Too good. 

"Clark." 

"Lex." Blinding smile and he turns in my direction. "What are you doing here?" 

I can't help but smile myself, his happiness contagious. I need this. I need him. I hope he doesn't mind. "Taking a weekend. You busy?" 

"Not any more." 

"Grab your stuff. Lets go for a drive." I felt the laughter bubbling up inside and barely contained it. I just felt good, alive. Whole. What had started out as a rather bad day was turning into something good. No. Great, a great thing. 


End file.
